Thorn
Thorn.png Thorn Crownleaf is a male baboon who is one of the three protagonists of Bravelands. He lives in the Bravelands, and is the leader of a new unnamed troop, which is the combined Brightforest Troop and Justice Troop. He is also the Great Father of Bravelands, after having the Great Spirit passed on to him by Sky. In Broken Pride, he discovered that Stinger Crownleaf murdered Bark and Grub Crownleaf, after he saw a trail of dead scorpions leading to Stinger's quarters. Thorn was then forced to keep Stinger's true identity as a secret from Mud, Berry, and the rest of the baboons in the Brightforest Troop. *Description will be updated. Physical appearance Thorn is a lithe baboon about the size of Fearless Gallantpride. He has gray fur on his face, and he possesses a round face, as well as a long tail. As is usual for baboons, the rest of his fur is a rich tawny-brown, with bright amber eyes. He has the characteristically rounded ears and dexterous, human-like hands of his species, as well as long legs and a lean build. Personality Thorn is shown to be very determined and confident in himself, as he attempts the Three Feats with almost no hesitation. One of the reasons he attempts the Three Feats is so that he could be with his love interest Berry. He tends to keep unkind words to himself and would rather help others than be blunt with them. He despises bullies such as Nut and prefers to charge into conflict head-on rather than avoid it. In Shifting Shadows, Thorn is shown to have unsure side as he's reluctant to become a Crownleaf and even more unwilling to be the great father as they're both a lot of work and Thorn isn't sure that he's fit for the job. Biography ''Broken Pride'' One year after Fearless joined Brightforest Troop, Thorn and his friend Mud are participating in the first part of the three feats. This feat involves stealing an egg from a bird of prey. Thorn and Mud are in a tree waiting for a buzzard to leave her nest so they can grab themselves an egg. Mud tugs Thorn's fur and tells him that Pebble, another baboon from the troop has arrived and is climbing the tree to get at the eggs. Thorn sees that Pebble is trying to compete against him and Mud to get the buzzard's eggs. Thorn tells Mud that while they have a rival, the eggs were theirs. Thorn silently bares his teeth at Pebble. He then reassures Mud that Pebble has no chance of snatching their eggs due to his impatience. Mud says he hopes so. Thorn recalls his parents who had died several seasons ago and how they were happy to remain Deeproots, the lowest ranking baboons of all. Thorn loved his parents but he had no wish to remain a Deeproot for the rest of his life just because his parents were. Thorn is determined to complete all the feats so he can be promoted to Highleaf so he could join with the senior baboons in fighting to defend his troop and be with his love interest Berry. Thorn couldn't be mates with Berry unless they're in the same rank, according to troop law. Hunger interrupts Thorn's thoughts for he and Mud had been watching and waiting at the buzzard's nest for 2 days and only crawling little by little every time the bird flew off. Pebble, on the other hand, has chosen to climb directly up the tree. The buzzard attacks Pebble and shouts threats in Skytongue. However, the bird doesn't pursue pebble for long and returns to its nest and looks suspiciously at the trees below before relaxing. The bird then flies away from the nest heading westward. Suddenly, Nut flings himself from the opposite treetop to get the eggs. However, right when Mud and Thorn believe their chance is gone, the buzzard flies back and claws Nut. Nut runs away and the buzzard chases him, giving Thorn the opportunity to steal the eggs. Unfortunately, when they get the eggs and are heading back, Nut steals Mud's egg. Therefore, Nut and Thorn become Lowleafs but Mud is still a Deeproot. Code of Honor At the end of the book, after Thorn attempts to murder Stinger, Fang stops him. Thorn is presented in front of the Brightforest Troop, with Stinger saying that he 'used' Berry, who is seen with her eyes dark with disgust. Stinger claims that Thorn killed Starleaf after presenting the troop with her body. Mud then furiously attacks Thorn, mauling his shoulder. Thorn shrieks that he didn't kill Starleaf. Stinger orders Mud to stop. Thorn then tries to attack Stinger once more, but Fearless intervenes. Stinger orders the Strongbranches and Fearless to kill Thorn. Fly suggests that they kill him in a tree. Thorn tells Fearless that none of this was his fault, and he didn't blame him, he blamed Stinger. Fearless opens his jaws to bite Thorn at the end of the chapter, leaving a cliffhanger. Blood and Bone During the beginning of the book, Sky arrives and saw that there were baboons and Fearless surrounding Thorn, Sky cried to them to stop, grabbing all their attention but Fearless's, as soon as he was about to bite Thorn, Sky lurched toward him, scaring the other baboons away, she crashed into Fearless. He was left unconcious while Sky grabbed Thorn with her trunk then started running away. Thorn thanks Sky for saving him and explains that the reason why Fearless hated him was because the former thought he was a traitor and proceeds to tell her that Stinger was the one who broke the code and orchestrated the Rhino attack on her grandmother. A Furious Sky explains the Stinger should be exiled from the Bravelands for his for his crimes but Thorn disagrees because even though the code states that one should only kill to survive, Stinger broke the code several times by killing for greed and ambition but Sky believes that Stinger's punishment should be exile instead of killing. After Sky reveals that the great sprit resides within her and her misson to find the great parent, Thorn parts ways with Sky and heads for the tree where Nut and the late Starleaf were hiding. When Thorn enters the hollow he finds a battered Nut who explains that he tried to fight off the Strongbranches, but they're too many. They then hear the Strongbranches approach and depart from the hollow and make a run for it. While fleeing, Thorn covers himself and nut with animal poop to mask their scent. When Nut asks where they're going to hide next, Thorn decides that they should head to Leopard Forest as it's the last place Stinger will look for theme due to the fact that the forest is home to leopards which eat baboons. While hiding out in Leopard Forest, Thorn and Nut are hanging out in the treetops sharing fruit. They're feast is cut short when they a captured by Highleaves or Crookedtree Troop who bring them before their Crownleaf, Tendril. Tendril spares Thorn and Nut's lives on the condition that they'll be permanent members of Crookedtree Troop weather they want to or not in order to prevent them from committing treason. Tendril reveals that the troop wasn't always this cautious with outsiders but let in a stranger into their troop long ago and in return, this baboon committed treason. After Thorn and Nut become members of Crookedtree Troop, Crookedtree Troop is attacked by Spite Cleanfur and Redwood Troop. Shifting Shadows In the first Chapter Thorn's reminiscences the time his father taught him about how mango were the juicy before they decayed.Shifting Shadows Chapter 1 pg. ??? Gallery Bravelands Animals.jpg 4AEE0036-0206-4C7A-BC24-D08786AA31FB-1359-000001F19321D180.jpeg X500.jpg Bravelands 4.jpg|Thorn with Berry on the Left thorn-23.jpg|An actual thorn Trivia * Thorn is one of two protagonists to have lost both of his parents as Sky has only lost one. * Thorn is currently 6 years old. * Thorn is named after the thorns on a thorn bush, which are sharp parts of the stems and branches. * Thorn is the only protagonist to be an omnivore. * Thorn is the Great Father. Category:Deeproots Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Broken Pride charcters Category:Baboons Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Lowleaves Category:Middleleaves Category:Protagonists Category:Strongbranches Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Stubs Category:The Code Category:Great Father Category:The Great Parent Category:Great Parent Category:The Great Father Category:Great Spirit Category:Characters who did not spoil Avengers: Endgame